1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to techniques that facilitate the exchange of information among computers. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for displaying information in a vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, generally feature one or more displays to provide locally obtained information related to a current state of the vehicle. The display is positioned within in the vehicle such that a driver of the vehicle may view information while driving the vehicle. For example, the display may provide information on a windshield (as in the case of a heads-up display (HUD)), a dashboard or a steering wheel. Each display may contain one or more windows. Locally obtained information, such as a speed of the vehicle, a direction traveled by the vehicle, whether the air condition is in use, whether the hazard light is on, whether a headlight is on, a fuel status of the vehicle, and the like, may be provided on these windows.
The current displays are capable of providing different types of media from a variety of sources. For example, the display may provide audio, text, still images, animated video, full motion video and interactive video. Additionally, the display may provide information from various databases and remote servers using a wireless network However, providing all these types of information and media may overwhelm or otherwise compromise the safety of the driver of the vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, and apparatus for effectively processing the different types of information and media on the display without compromising the safety of the driver.
Embodiments of the invention provide a method and apparatus for displaying information in a vehicle. Specifically, the method initially receives navigation information from at least one of a remote database via a wireless network and a local sensor, and determines a driver attention threshold from the received navigation information. Information from a network information source is displayed in the vehicle if the driver attention threshold is exceeded by a display allowance value indicative of least one of a type of information to be displayed and a type of media to be displayed.
In another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus comprising a display device, a memory, an interface and a processor is provided. The memory stores a display program. The interface is configured to receive navigation information from at least one of a remote database via a wireless network, and a local sensor. The display device displays information from network information source via the wireless network. The microprocessor executes the display program retrieved from the memory and determines a driver attention threshold from the navigation information received at the interface. Information from a network information source is displayed on the display device if the driver attention threshold is exceeded by a display allowance value indicative of least one of a type of information to be displayed and a type of media to be displayed.
Additionally, a computer readable medium storing a software program is provided, when the software program, when executed by a microprocessor, causes the microprocessor to execute a method. In one embodiment of the computer readable medium, the method initially receives navigation information from at least one of a remote database via a wireless network and a local sensor, and determines a driver attention threshold from the received navigation information. Information from a network information source is displayed in the vehicle if the driver attention threshold is exceeded by a display allowance value indicative of least one of a type of information to be displayed and a type of media to be displayed.